


Here We Are (so let us stay that way)

by Glacy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e09 Speak of the Devil, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacy/pseuds/Glacy
Summary: The conversation Foggy should have had with Matt in episode 1x09 after he found out who the Man in the Mask was.





	Here We Are (so let us stay that way)

**Author's Note:**

> (let's just pretend that Matt and Foggy used to date but they started drifting, ok?)

“Foggy… I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t. You’ve said enough.”

Those words stung. The pain coming from his wounds was nothing compared to this.

“I never meant to lie to you. It just…” once again, Matt was lost for words.

“It just happened? Dude, you don’t lie to someone for years and say it just happened!” yelled Foggy.

“I didn’t mean to say that. I wanted to… to apologize. I am sorry, I am so sorry, Foggy. “

“Oh, right.” the blond man snorted, “Because apologizing will make it all okay.”

“What do you want me to do? I can’t erase what I did. I already told you the truth.”

“And was it the whole truth? Or was it just a part of it? How am I supposed to know if you are telling me the truth anymore? The whole truth?”

Foggy was crossing the room, never stopping for more than few seconds. Matthew heard his steps. Every single one of them felt like another spear cutting throw his skin. He wanted to pass out. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He would give anything to rewind time. Not to the times when he still had the chance to tell Foggy everything – about his senses and his night activities. He wished to start the last twenty four hours again. Never go to the warehouse and confront Nobu. Never get caught in this desperate state. Not by Foggy at least.

“I wanted to protect you. If no one knew who was the men behind the mask it was safer. Not only for me, but for the ones I care about.” he whispered.

“Like heck I care about safety! I care about you, Matt! I care why there are dark circles around your eyes and why you have a split lip! And why, why are you only smiling and waving it all off. It pisses me off, Matt, it really does. Last weeks had felt so very wrong. It felt like…” his voice broke, “we weren’t close anymore.”

“Foggy, I am so sorry,” Matt held the tears. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to look more pathetic than he already was.

“Stop apologizing already!”

“I don’t know what else to do. I ruined everything and I know it - we can never be the same again.” said Matt, making last words just a feeble whisper. He wasn’t sure Foggy had heard him, but didn’t have the strength to repeat himself.

Silence spread upon them.

“Then… maybe…” Foggy exhaled, “you can make it feel alright. It can’t be the same. So make it feel better. Just a bit. Because… I don’t think I can live without you, Matthew Murdock.”

The blind man felt a smile rising on his lips. “It has been a long time since you called me by my whole name.”

“Well, do you mind? Because even if you did, I think I wouldn’t stop.”

“Are you teasing me? And for the record, no, I don’t mind _.” I actually like you saying my name_.

“Good. Now do something. Make me want to trust you again.”

“You already want to trust me.”

“Oh, and what told you that? Your superpowers?”

“No, I just know. I am sorry, Foggy. For everything I did and for everything I didn’t.”

“Is this the last time you are going to apologize? I am getting a little tired of it, to be honest.” Foggy stopped in front of the couch.

“I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Oh, Matt Murdock, you are really pissing me off.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think you do,” the smaller man muttered.

“Come on, Foggy. Rest a little. You didn’t get much sleep last night.” Matthew patted the place beside him on the couch.

“You don’t think we can rest on that tiny thing together, do you?”

“Why not?”

“Expect from the fact it’s like _really tiny_ , the lights from the billboard are pouring straight at it.”

“Oh, right,” Matt tightened his lips into a straight line, “I forgot.”

Foggy sighed. “That’s fine, Matt. That’s fine. Just… do you think you can stand up? It’s not so far to your bedroom.”

“I can try.”

He couldn’t. Even sitting up was an agony to go through. He still tried, leaning against the armchair before he collapsed back on the couch.

“You really are in a bad shape,” Foggy said before placing his arms on Matt.

“What are you doing?” the blind man asked, startled.

“You can’t tell? And I thought you had superpowers.”

With a groan, Foggy lifted Matt of the couch, carrying him like a princess.

“Stop it!” Matt demanded. He felt redness pouring into his cheeks.

“We are halfway in your bedroom, do you really want me to let go of you now?” Foggy said. Matt knew that his friend started sweating. He wasn’t in his best form so carrying another grown up wasn’t as easy for him as it could be.

“Foggy, your back will be hurting tomorrow.”

“It already is, uh, I slept in the armchair,” Foggy muttered through clenched teeth.

“Why?”

“I- I wanted to be there if you woke up.”

With a groan, Foggy gently put Matt’s body on the bed.

“You weight more than you look,” he complained and set on the other side of the bed.

“Well, at least I can say it’s all solid muscle,” Matt smiled.

“Oh, shut up. I tried working out once, you know?”

“I know. You couldn’t move for a week after that.”

“Not for a week! Only for five days! Or six…”

“Or seven. I get it, mate.”

They laughed. They were both so tired of arguing and blaming. This conversation, so similar to the ones they used to have, was like wind in a hot summer.

“Matt?”

“Yes?” The blind man knew that Foggy was going to ask him something. And that his answer will affect their relationship.

“Will you… Will you tell me everything from now on? Of course I don’t mean _everything_. Just the important stuff. Like where you’ve been the last night, which part of you hurts like hell, what you are thinking about… The things we used to share with each other.”

“I…” Matt paused and bit his lip, “Yes. I know it may sound too good to be true, but yes, Foggy, I will try to tell you everything.”

“You will try?” Matt didn’t need sight to know that Foggy puckered his eyebrows.

“Well, there is always the possibility that someone will smash all my teeth out. Would be hard to talk then,” he tried to ease the situation.

“You know what I meant.”

Foggy sounded upset. Matt exhaled.

“I am sorry. Again. There may be things that will be too dangerous to share. But I will tell you when I am going to be the man in the mask and what I am up to. And I promise to never hide anything so big from you again.”

Foggy was silent for a moment. Matt listened to his heartbeat. Calm and steady.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok,” repeated Foggy, “I think that’s fair. But don’t ever get so beaten up again.”

“I won’t.”

“Good,” Foggy said and finally laid on the bed.

Matt did the same. For a moment they were just lying there, listening to the noises of the city and the breath of each other.

“Matt?” Foggy asked.

“Yes?”

“Come here.”

Matthew moved so his head was lying on Foggy’s chest. The blond man placed his right arm around Matt’s body and gently stroked his hair with the other.

“It feels a bit weird, right? Good, but a bit weird,” Foggy whispered and laid a kiss in Matt’s hair. 

“Just a little. Normally I am the one hugging you.”

“Oh, well, you can’t be always the tough and supporting one. Or not today at least.”

“No complains here,” Matt said, feeling the warmth of the other man’s body.

“Good,” Foggy smiled, “It’s been a while since we were like this, hasn’t it?”

“It has,” Matt nodded.

“It’s sad that you had to be beaten half to death to get as back together.”

“Well, we are here, at last.”

“Yes, we are here,” Fogy placed another kiss into his lover’s hair and closed his eyes. Everything was going to be okay. They were together and he knew that nothing would tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this about two years ago but never got around to publishing it. So... yeah. I hope you enjoyed it, even if just a little tiny bit.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
